Offline (i.e., non-real-time) speech recognition systems are used in scenarios where a contemporaneous response to a spoken utterance is not required. Examples of uses for offline speech recognition include generating unsupervised training data for language and acoustic modeling, audio indexing, and automatic voicemail transcription. Without the real-time constraint, the option exists to pass the spoken utterances through multiple utterance decoders in order to reduce the recognition error rate; however, the resource cost must still be considered. The requirements in terms of computation power, storage, time, and other resources quickly become significant when every spoken utterance is processed by multiple offline utterance decoders, much less all available offline utterance decoders. Thus, even for offline speech recognition the cost must be weighed against the benefits of using additional systems to achieve recognition error rate reduction.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.